


The Missing Ring

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, Multi, POV Character of Color, Polyamory, Triad Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: In a Triad Verse story where Maria is married to both Luis and David, she misplaces her wedding ring.





	The Missing Ring

"Oh no."

Luis and David looked up at their wife.

"What's the matter María?" Luis asked.

By way of answer, Maria held up her left hand, the fourth finger was blank.

"You lost your ring again huh?" David said sympathetically.

Luis sighed. In the eight years that the three of them had been married, his husband and wife had lost their wedding rings a combined 27 times. This time would make 28. Fortunately they usually found them again. But both Maria and David were on their second ring and they practically had the jeweler on speed dial.

"I just don't get it." Luis said, not for the first time. "I've never lost my ring and yet you two can't keep track of yours."

Maria shrugged. "Maybe you have thicker fingers than we do," she teased. "Maybe it's in the bedroom," she suggested a moment later.

"I'll check the kitchen," David said, getting up.

"I'll look in Gabi's room," Luis offered, standing up as well.

*~~~~*

"Papá?"

Luis smiled at his seven-year-old daughter. "Morning Honey. I'm sorry I woke you."

Gabriela laughed, "That's okay. Which one lost their ring this time? Mamá or Dad?"

"Your mom did," Luis said.

Gabi shook her head. "Well, it was Dad last time. I guess this time it was Mom's turn."

She got out of bed and helped him look, crawling around on the floor while he checked on top of the dresser.

"Maybe this is the price we pay for being non-traditional," Luis muttered to himself. Most people in married triads wore two rings, one on each hand. But he, David, and Maria had chosen to wear just one ring each.

"Maybe it would have been better if we each had two rings. Then if they lost one, they'd still have the other one."

Luis hadn't realized that he had voiced this thought until Gabi spoke.

"They'd probably just lose them both even more often," she said.

Luis laughed. "Yeah. You're probably right."

"I can't find it," Gabi said after a while. "I don't think Mamá's ring is in my room."

Luis agreed. "We'll look somewhere else."

*~~~*

It eventually became clear that the missing wedding ring was not going to be found in the apartment. So they split up to look elsewhere on Sesame Street. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be anywhere.

"I give up," Maria said as they got ready for bed that night. "We've looked everywhere. All over the apartment, in the fix-it shop, everywhere I was yesterday... My ring is just gone."

She sighed and climbed into bed. "I hate losing my ring. I know it's just a piece of metal, but it's more than that. It's a symbol of our love, it shouldn't be replaceable."

David and Luis exchanged looks before joining her in the bed. The two men wrapped their arms around their wife.

"It's okay," David said, kissing Maria's hair. "Our love isn't going anywhere."

Luis rubbed her back. "A ring is only a symbol of love. What matters is that the three of us have each other, and that we have Gabi."

Maria smiled. "Thanks."

She shifted uncomfortably. "What is wrong with this pillow?" Freeing a hand from their embrace, Maria felt underneath her pillow and grimaced.

"I found my ring," she said as she put it back on her finger. She shook her head. "All that time searching and it was right here all along."

Luis grinned. "Good. Now that you've found it why don't we do this?" He leaned down to kiss her.

He felt Maria laugh before she kissed him back, reaching up to put her arms around his neck.

"Hey, my turn," came David's teasing voice.

Laughing, Luis pulled away and let David take his place kissing Maria.

"I love you so much," Maria said when David pulled away. They didn't have to ask who she was talking to. They knew she meant them both.

"We love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters T and R and by the number 28.
> 
> This fic was inspired by the fact that there's an episode where David loses his class ring and Maria finds it. And there's an episode where Maria loses a ring down the drain and David gets it back for her. All I could think was that if Maria had married him instead of Luis, they'd be constantly losing their wedding rings, then I thought how funny it would be in triad verse if that happened and Luis never lost his once.
> 
> Why do they practically have the jeweler on speed dial if they've each only needed a new ring once? They're constantly getting them resized so that maybe they won't fall off this time.
> 
> In canon, Gabi tends to alternate between calling Luis "Papá" or "Papi" and calling him "Dad" or "Daddy," so I figured in triad verse she calls Luis the Spanish "Papá" and David the English "Dad."
> 
> I read through my first draft of this story and was like "oh shoot, it's unclear that this is triad verse." and then I was like "shoot, in triad verse married triads wear two rings, not one." So I put in that bit about being non-traditional.
> 
> Oooh, three (married) people in the same bed in a Sesame Street fic, what is this world coming too?


End file.
